The Black temper
by Obsessor and DI
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter… she's in Fred and George's year at Hogwarts and is just like her father! Set like the Harry Potter series and goes through her first year to the final battle of Hogwarts. Pairings: Sirius/OC, later George/OC with Canon pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

**AN: Hi there! This is NOT the genius on J.K. Rowling, so we don't own it, either of us. As much as Obsessor wants to it can, sadly, never happen.**

**Heads up, guys (and girls) this is AU with an OC, so just beware, in case you don't like that.**

**No flames, either, there's no need to be a Death Eater.**

**PAIRINGS: Sirius/OC. Later: George/OC along with Canon pairings.**

* * *

"_Temper is a weapon that we hold by the blade."_

_- James Matthew Barrie_

* * *

It was the end of the school year and exams with all the students were happy and celebrating. The Marauders were no exception.

'What are we going to do now?' Remus asked high on the buzz of the end of the year.

'Well, I'm going to do Angie, but you can't join in.' Sirius told him, grinning stupidly, pulling a blonde hair, hazel eyed girl closer to him. This was Angie, a seventh year, who was graduating this year and, as Sirius described it, '_abandoning him when he came back next year'_.

'Lily…' James asked, sounding overly hopeful.

'No, _Potter_, not a chance;' was the all too predictable response.

* * *

'Sirius, I'm pregnant.' Angie barely whispered; tears in her eyes, her hands covering her face.

'Yeah, that's nice…' Sirius said distracted by something shiny, 'Wait, what?' He moved towards her and tried to pry her hands away from her face.

'I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry; I don't know what to do. We don't have to keep it. I'll abort it. Please Sirius… I'll-I'll-' Angie never finished what she'd do as she broke down into tears.

'Don't.'

'What?' Angie asked, wiping away some of her tears.

'Don't abort our baby, I love you, Angie, and I'll love our child just as much.' Sirius said as he pulled her into a hug.

'I would be lying if I told you that wasn't good to hear.' Angie told him as she dried her tears.

* * *

'Angie look at her, she's perfect.' Sirius cooed looking down at his and Angie's new born daughter.

'She looks just like you.' Angie scoffed at him as a joke, though it was most certainly true. Their daughter seemed to have inherited a large majority of Sirius' traits. She already had his black hair and her eyes were turning greyer than the blue that she had when she was born.

'You say it like it's a bad thing.' Sirius said in jest.

'Isn't it?' Angie responded, raising one of her eyebrows. She shifted slightly so it would be easier to hand her new born daughter over to Sirius.

'Let's hope our next kid looks like you then.' Sirius told her smiling giddily, taking her from Angie. He settled Lucilia down and began to pull funny faces at her.

'If you want any more kids you can do the heavy lifting.' Angie told him as she settled down in the bed to sleep.

'Deal.' He whispered excitedly.

There was silence for a while and Sirius said nervously, 'Hey Angie…'

'Let me sleep.' Angie moaned.

'Do baby's hair naturally change colour?' Sirius, despite his knowledge of metamorphoses, clearly thought that there was something wrong here.

Lucilia merely looked around the room blankly with her hair an obvious shade of red. Sirius looked down at her, smiled and said, 'You'll be a great Gryffindor one day, Pup.'

* * *

'Aw! Look at you, aren't you the cutest little ball of adorableness, my gorgeous little god-daughter.' Lily cooed at Lucilia, who seemed to be enjoying all the attention she was getting.

Lucilia waved blankly at the general direction of the voice before changing her hair to match Lily's stunning red colour.

'Well, you are smarter than Padfoot, aren't you Littlefoot?' James joked, taking Lucilia from Lily.

Little Lucilia kept her hair and adopted James' hazel eyes.

'Let's get a look at you, my little god-daughter. Aren't you the most beautiful little Pup?' Remus said, holding out his arms to take Lucilia from James.

Lucilia decided that there wasn't any part of Remus that she wanted to adopt so she took back her natural hair colour, only with turquoise stripes.

'Can I hold her?' Peter asked nervously, shifting from side to side.

Sirius nodded before handing over Lucilia who, the moment she came into contact with Peter, started to cry. Sirius took Lucilia back immediately and settled her back down and handed her back to Peter, but Lucilia was stubborn, that man was not going to hold her, and she just started to cry again.

'Err, I don't think she likes you Wormy.' Sirius said, clearly trying not to burst out in his dog-like laughter.

* * *

'Lucilia say 'dada'.' Sirius said clearly having decided that whilst Angie was at work he was going to teach his daughter how to speak.

Lucilia looked up curiously at Sirius before blinking slowly and saying 'Padfoo.'

'No, well yes, but say 'dada' for me baby girl.' Sirius said, unsure if he should be proud of his daughter saying his nickname before his more traditional title.

'Padfoo.'

'Dada.'

'Padfoo.'

'Dada'

'PAFOO!' Lucilia screamed. Sirius couldn't help but wonder how his daughter was so stubborn.

His ponderings were cut short from the doorbell ringing.

'Hey Prongs.' Sirius greeted his friend, with Lucilia in his arms waving happily at the new comer.

'PAFOO!' She screamed, pushing up the skin on his face with her hands.

'Yes, I'm here.' Sirius told her exasperated, attempting to settle her better.

'Well, she knows your nickname. Hey! Can I teach her 'Prongs'?' James asked, holding out his arms so he could hold her.

'Yeah sure go for it.' Sirius responded, handing him her daughter.

'Lucy say Prongs.' James said to Lucy.

There was a moment of pause then Lucy responded 'Thongs'

'No. Prongs'

'Tongs.'

'No. Prongs'

'Ongs!' Lucy seemed to be getting worse on purpose.

'….PR-ON-GS!' James sounded out the syllables slowly, his annoyance showing.

'NO!' Lucy settled on at last.

'How did she learn 'no'?' James asked.

'Angie says it a lot to me…' Sirius explained in a sheepish tone.

Later Angie had barely enough time to get across the door when she just heard Sirius' loud voice.

'Angie. Angie. Angie...ANGIE!' Sirius shouted. Sometimes she struggled to figure out why she loved Sirius, and who was the bigger child, Lucy, the nearly one year old or Sirius, the over grown man child.

'WHAT?' Was the equally loud response.

'Look Lucilia can say Padfoot! Lucilia say Padfoot for daddy.' Sirius said in a triumphant tone.

'…Dada.' Lucy settled on.

'…Now you say it…?' Sirius asked in disbelief.

'Sirius you're a failer…' Angie told him, holding out her arms for Lucy.

'…dada fail...' Lucy said in her serious tone.

'Lucilia how could you betray me!' Sirius whined. As the Muggles would say, the jury is still out on who is the biggest child.

* * *

'Lucilia, give daddy his wand back.' Sirius told Lucy in a stern voice.

'NO! MINE!' Lucy told him, holding the wand even tighter than before.

'No, daddy's wand, give it back.' Sirius tried to reason. This apparently failed as Lucy simply held his wand closer to her chest.

'Lucilia Lyra Black, give daddy his wand back.' Sirius told her in his 'firm' voice.

'NO!' Somehow this word had quickly become her favourite.

'Prongs! She won't do it!' Sirius moaned to James.

'Padfoot, if I was you I'd give up.' James advised in an amused tone, lying back on the sofa to watch the show.

'She's going to hurt herself.' Sirius told him, anxiously.

'Life lesson.' Was the all too unhelpful response.

A quick glare was sent the stags way before turning back to the little girl on the floor that was rather violently shaking the wand, 'Lucilia, give daddy his wand back and… you can have some ice cream.'

A vase broke on the table near by, Lucy quickly handed the wand back clearly deciding that if 'daddy' had the wand he would be the one in trouble.

'Bribery, works every time.' Sirius smiled. No matter what anyone said, he was a great father, slightly irresponsible but a great father.

'Ic Creeem! Now!' The child put her arms on her hips, and glared at her father. Her hair turned a familiar blonde colour, looking remarkably like her mother.

Sirius went to get the ice cream.

* * *

'Look! Doesn't Lucy look so cute?' Angie cooed, holding up Lucy for her partner to see.

Lucy was in some ridiculously pink, poufy, frilly dress and had a pleading look in her eyes, and, when she briefly looked up at her mother, anger. Well at least as much anger as a year old could muster. The worst part was that she and Angie had similar dresses on, although Angie's had less frills.

'Angie, I don't think she's very happy with you right now.' Sirius said, shaking silently with laughter.

'Nonsense, you're happy, aren't you my little Lucy-Loo?' Angie cooed to Lucy, who looked up at her mother and started to cry. It always got her, her own way and this was the most serious need she had. Except food, and getting rid of that white thing that covered her bottom and made a squelching noise some time after she ate. And daddy's attention, she loved daddy's attention. Oh, and her big dog toy, she loved that to.

'Angie give her here' Sirius said, holding out his arms for Lucilia, 'Come here Lucilia my poor little baby, listen, you have to wear this dress, okay, mummy really likes you in it and, I know you don't, but sometimes you have to do things because they make other people happy.'

Lucilia looked up and Sirius and stopped crying.

Later on in James and Lily's wedding ceremony there was a ripping of fabric as Lucy forcefully removes the dress from herself. Everyone there agrees that this was, without a shadow of a doubt, Sirius Black's daughter.

* * *

'Lucy, this is Harry.' Lily told Lucy, showing her the new born Harry.

'Poor 'Arry, you look like Uncle Rongs.' Lucy said at last, with a smile that was eerily like her father's on her face.

'Littlefoot, that's not very nice.' James scolded her lightly.

'But you're igly.' Lucy said with confidence.

'It's ugly and NO I'M NOT!' James corrected her, feigning a hurt ego.

'Actually I agree with her and no shouting with Harry around.' Lily corrected James.

There was a moment of silence and then;

'HE NEED NICKNAME! HE NEED NICKNAME! LIKE ME LIBBLEFOOT!' Lucy shouted out, bouncing on the heels of her feet, clearly excited about having a play mate.

'YES!' James agreed equally loudly, just without Lucy's excuse of being an over-excited two year old.

'Fawn!' Lucy said with an air of confidence that didn't quite suit her age.

'Who?' James asked.

'Fawn, a baby bear!' Lucy told him with a superior air to her.

* * *

James, Lily, Sirius and Angie were having a few moments of blissful quiet in the kitchen when they suddenly heard something, most likely important, break in the living room.

'SHIT!' Was all that came out of Lucy's mouth.

'Sirius, how does Lucy know swear words?' Lily asked Sirius who merely shrugged in an "I dunno" kind of way.

Angie narrowed her eyes and then wacked Sirius around the back of the head.

'SHIT, Angie what was that for?' Sirius shouted as he clutched his head in feigned hurt.

'That's how.' James laughed.

Lily merely rolled her eyes and went to check on Lucy and Harry.

'Sowy Auntie Lily but 'Arry did it.' Lucy's voice carried through to kitchen.

'She's a Marauder in training.' Sirius grinned. James nodded his head in solemn agreement.

'You shouldn't sound so proud about that.' Angie told him, sounding exasperated.

* * *

It was a chilly Hallowe'en night when Sirius went to check on James and Lily, Peter, meanwhile went to the Black-Montgomery residence and told Angie what had happened.

'Come on we have to go quickly, something's happened, you're not safe here.' Peter attempted to reason with them.

Angie, of course, had listened and had picked up Lucy and Disapparated to an alleyway near by.

'Where's Padfoot?' Lucy asked looking around; somehow calling Sirius 'dad' was far too main-stream.

'That doesn't matter, we have to go now.' Peter told the stubborn three year old.

'No, where's Padfoot?' Lucy asked, folding her arms around her in a "you can't make me do anything I don't want to" kind of way.

It was at this moment that Sirius Apparated in to the ally.

'PADFOOT!' Lucy cried out, running to her father.

'It's okay, I'm here.' Sirius comforted her, before turning on Peter.

Peter paused briefly, clearly thinking on his feet, before shouting, 'JAMES AND LILY, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THEM?!'

'Daddy wouldn't do that, you big meanie.' Lucy told Peter glaring angrily.

Peter merely narrowed his eyes at Lucy before sending red spell soaring towards her. The little girl screamed as she hit the floor, a large deep gash along her stomach, already pouring a crimson river.

'LUCILIA!' Her parents shouted, Angie ran towards her daughter, as Sirius raised his wand keeping his eye on Peter.

'Sirius she's hurt,' Angie called and for a moment Sirius looked away from the traitor. At the same second a sickly blue coloured spell shot from Wormtail's wand, straight into Angie.

Angie crumbled over her daughter's body.

'LUCILIA! ANGIE!' Sirius cried out, raising his wand once more, as he turned to Peter and shouted 'YOU BASTARD!' He then made a movement to blast Peter but he was too late, Peter had disappeared.

It was at this moment that Ministry officials Apparated on the spot and arrested Sirius whilst Angie and Lucy were taken to St Mungo's.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think?**

**Only one way to say! It's one MAGIC little word; REVEW!**


	2. Early Years

Early years.

**AN:**** Wow! You guys really hate Peter don't you! We've had at least two reviews proclaiming how he needs to die! Here's the new chapter, next one is off to Hogwarts!**

**Same old, same old, still don't own 'Harry Potter', don't bring it up. (Although Obsessor has now got an exceptionally awesome Wolfsbane potion necklace now, thanks Claire-Bear, my gorgeous fake granddaughter! DI also has a Veritaserum necklace.)**

"_All things grow with time - except grief."_

_Proverb_

'She'll be okay, Angie.' Remus reassured the worried mother, who was looking hopelessly at her daughter's sleeping form.

'Merlin, I hope you're right, Remus, I can't lose them both.' Angie choked.

'I can't believe that Sirius would betray them.' Remus muttered, looking down at his hands as he braced himself for Angie's response.

'He didn't, Peter did.' Angie told him, she had been repeating this since she was revived; first to Ministry officials, then to Dumbledore and now to Remus, but no one seemed to believe her.

'Why did Peter attack Lucy?' Remus asked her, he had been advised to attempt to have Angie see sense and was trying to get her to understand what the Ministry had told the Wizarding world. This was, however, a lost cause as there was a reason that Sirius had fallen in love with Angie, both were as stubborn as the other. Angie being a year older also helped when Sirius set his eyes (and other anatomical parts) on her.

'Probably hoping to get Sirius to attack him.' Angie told him, everyone that knew Sirius had known how protective he was of Lucilia and this had caused many jokes at his dispense, mainly by James. Scratch that, entirely by James.

'He did.' Remus tried to reason with her.

'Wouldn't you?' Angie responded, pushing away a strand of Lucy's hair from her face.

Remus was stopped from retaliating due to a very soft 'Mummy?'

'Hey baby.' Angie responded, trying to settle her voice to stop it from cracking.

'My tummy's sore.' Lucy whined.

'Shh, I know, the Healers will get something for that.'

'You Heal.' Lucy told her.

'I'm not working at the moment.' Angie pointed out to her daughter.

'Poo.' Lucy looked around and asked softly, 'Where's Padfoot?'

Neither Angie nor Remus knew what to say.

* * *

'I'm not moving.' Lucy told her mother for what was probably the fifth or sixth time that day.

'Lucy, we've had this talk, yes we are.' Angie pointed out in a tired voice.

'You are I'm not.' Lucy told her in a defiant tone.

'Well at least Miss Lucilia is better.' Said a House Elf with a creaky voice. He had pointier ears than normal, with blue eyes that weren't as wide as what was typical for a House Elf.

'Thanks Dingy!' Lucy said with an air of the Black confidence to her.

'Miss is most welcome.' Dingo said with a slight bow.

'Don't encourage her Dingo.' Angie lightly berated him, her tiredness coming through in her voice.

'Sorry Miss.' Dingo responded. Whilst he was technically chained to this family he was more a family friend than a House Elf and was certainly well treated. It helped that Sirius had listened to Angie more than his family and that Angie had always felt uncomfortable owning a House Elf.

'Dingo, I'm sorry but I have to present you with clothes.' Angie told him, shuffling her feet feeling uncomfortable.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' Was Lucy's over dramatic response.

'May I ask why Miss?' Dingo asked, ignoring his young mistress.

'Where we are going to live is mainly inhabited by Muggles and well-' Angie told him, breaking off mid-sentence.

'I understand Miss, you must remain camouflaged.'

'Yes. Lucilia Lyra Black, stop that.' Angie finally addressed her daughter, who was hanging from the ceiling light again.

'No, I will when we get my Dingy back.' Lucy retorted.

'How about this Miss Lucilia, I will work at Hogwarts and, when you get into Hogwarts, I will answer to your call.'

Lucy nodded mutely as she wiped away her tears, 'Okay, bye bye Dingy.' She said at last.

'Goodbye _for now_ Miss Lucilia.' Dingo corrected his young mistress, 'Goodbye Miss Angela.' Dingo told his last masters, bowing deeply.

'Goodbye Dingo.' Angie told him, as she handed him an old Gryffindor tie, Sirius' old Gryffindor tie.

Well, he had always been chained to him.

* * *

'One Muggle, two Muggle, three Muggle.' Remus said to Lucy, pointing out the Muggles.

'Remus don't teach her numbers by counting Muggles.' Angie told him, sounding slightly exasperated.

'One horsey faced Muggle!' Lucy shouted out, pointing a lady with two children with her, one slightly larger than the other.

'Wonderful. Remus, I do want her to be well mannered.' Angie told him.

'And yet you had a kid with Sirius.' Was the counter argument.

Angie scowled at him but was stopped from her remark when Lucy interrupted, 'Uncle Moony, Uncle Moony!'

'What's up Pup?' Remus asked as he tickled her.

Lucy giggled slightly and then said in a serious tone, 'Horsey face is stealing Fawn!'

'What?' Remus asked, clearly confused by his god daughter's exclamation.

'Harry.' Angie explained to Remus.

'Oh. Pup, she's Auntie Lily's sister, so she's taking care of Harry.' Remus explained carefully to Lucy.

'Why aren't we?' Lucy demanded, she was his God Sister and she'd heard things about this woman, she made Auntie cry.

'Because Dumbledore believes this to be best.' Remus told her patiently.

'Okay.' Lucy responded. She liked Dumbledore, his beard and mannerisms amused her.

'Oh sure, she accepts that.' Angie gasped in disbelief.

* * *

'Angela Montgomery you're daughter's hair changed colour earlier today.'

'Really?' Angie asked, only having to slightly feign shock. Whilst Lucy was getting better at controlling her metamorphism there were still moments when she had difficulties, mainly when she was angry; which happened a lot. Angie blamed the inbreeding … in both of their families.

'Yes, I believe that she has been having trouble with some other children on the playground and she punched one in the face whilst her hair changed to a shocking red.' The Headmaster said.

Angie nodded, more acknowledging her daughter's temper than anything else. 'May I see her?' Angie asked, standing up, no matter what this man said she was going to be seeing her baby.

'Of course.' The Headmaster said, maybe understanding she would anyway.

Angie found Lucy sitting by herself, pouting slightly with her hair still a shocking shade of tomato red. It seemed that she was now angry at the world, _Best not to poke the baby bear_ Angie decided on sight.

'Lucilia, it's time to go home.' Angie called to her daughter tentatively. On closer examination Angie saw that Lucy's eyes were also red and Angie was almost certain that this was not from crying. She had, in her rage, adopted what Sirius had always referred to as her 'Dracula' persona. She was still uncertain when he had read this book and believed that Remus had told him about it. Sirius never even read his textbooks, it was a miracle he got the grades he did.

'Yes mummy.'

'You need to control yourself better.' Angie reminded her daughter. Angie might just consider having Lucy switch schools if this becomes a common occurrence.

'Sorry mummy.' Lucy apologised, keeping her head down.

As they were leaving a man from the Ministry appeared and wiped all of those present memories.

* * *

'Thanks for inviting us Ted.' Angie told her almost cousin-in-law.

'Not all Angie, you okay Lucy?' Ted asked. He had taken a shine to the young girl when he and Andromeda had visited them shortly after Sirius was convicted; her attitude was not to unlike his Dora's.

'Yeah! I got a new broomstick!' Lucy told him from behind a pile of presents.

'Really?' Ted asked in fake shock. He and Andromeda had been planning on getting her a broomstick and had run it by Angie, but he had barely seen her so enthused. Her father's imprisonment had been hard on her, Angie too.

'Yeah, we got you and Auntie Andromie and Nympie presents too!' She enounced loudly, shoving them up in his face just too make sure he knew they existed.

Meanwhile an argument that had become typical in the Tonk's household, Nymphadora's hair colour, could be heard from the kitchen. Andromeda was yelling something about how it was not appropriate for their guests. Nymphadora's response was along the lines of how little she cared.

Ted smiled slightly before saying, 'Well, come on in.'

When they walked in they were greeted by Nymphadora, whose hair was bubble gum pink, Lucy merely pointed at her and then smiled before changing her hair to the exact same shade of pink.

'Oh Merlin there's two of them.' Ted said in a jokey tone.

No one would have been able to guess that this would have become one of the strangest cousin relationships to ever grace the world. Although it might have been obvious with the constant matching of appearance during Christmas dinner.

* * *

'Lucy you have to wear the uniform.' Angie told her daughter holding out a white shirt and a navy skirt.

'No I don't.' Lucy countered, beginning the inevitable argument.

'Yes you do.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do.'

'No I don't.'

Then Angie remembered her trump card, 'Lucilia Lyra Black, you will put this uniform on or I won't buy you that new broomstick that you want.'

'I have to wear the ugly clothes!' Lucy called out cheerfully.

'Bribery really does work every time.' If Sirius ever got out of Azkaban Angie was going to have a word with him about his version of parenting.

* * *

Angie was not in a good mood, not only was her new job at the Ministry not what she wanted to do with the rest of her life but she had been called out of a meeting (an exceptionally dull meeting) because Lucilia had been suspended after she punched a boy in the face. In her defence this boy had been bullying her since she started at the school, but the school reminded Angie that wasn't an excuse.

Angie reminded them that they supposedly had a zero-toleration policy against bullying. That shut them up.

'Lucilia Lyra Black, why did you do that?' Angie asked her annoyance clear in her tone.

'Because he was being rude about Uncle Moony.' Lucy told him, her hair was slowly returning to its natural black but Angie knew from experience that the eyes would last for a couple of hours at the very most.

'That doesn't mean that you should punch him in the face, you use your words.' Angie tried to reason with her.

'I did I called him a 'fucking wanker'.' Lucy said sounding remarkably like her father.

Remus and Andromeda couldn't help but stare in disbelief at each other.

'She's just like her father.' They said in quiet unison.

* * *

The day was January the 2nd and the air was cold and bitter. It was all quiet and peaceful; until an owl crashed into the window and destroyed any tranquil silence.

'What the hell?' Lucy asked, waking up quickly and reaching for anything that she could defend herself with.

Lucy quickly jumped out of bed and moved over to the source of the noise, when she saw the owl crumpled up owl and opened the window in order to let the owl in.

'What do you have for me Crackers?' She asked, holding out her arm for the owl to perch on.

The owl did not except this gesture and simply dropped the letter by Lucy's feet before flying off.

'Well I better not be in Hufflepuff.' Lucy said to know one in particular.

* * *

**AN:**** Guess what you've got to do now! REVIEW! **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as all the extra work we have disappears. Obsessor is siriusly thinking about using a Banishing Charm.**

**DI apologises for the over used joke.**


End file.
